


system 32

by lily_less



Category: Original Work
Genre: AI, Outer Space, Robots, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_less/pseuds/lily_less
Summary: sometime you just wake up on the other side of the universe=+=when the u.s.s. asteria explodes for mysterious reasons, the crew must learn how to survive the harsh reality of deep space. that is, until they are rescued by the u.s.s. melphomeme. this unknown ship claims to be owned by their mother company, the ICP.join the crew of the u.s.s. asteria on their journey through deep space as they uncover the secrets of the u.s.s melphomeme and the crew behind it.welcome to the system 32 of the universe





	system 32

"May-Day! May-Day! All Hands On Deck!"  a staticky voice buzzed over the intercom. the ship swerved to the side, sending me rolling like a couple of oranges. the light fixture that hung from the low ceiling of the room swung madly as all the medical items - syringes, papers, flasks, you name it - slid off the tables. the ship jerked sharply again, ramming me into a wall. a click was heard as a dismayed  "ow!"  escaped from my lips.

"clarkson! clarkson! - Is That You?"  her panicky voice elevated. i wondered how she knew it was me until i realised my back mustve hit the speaker button on the wall.

i tried to muster out words."yes- yeah its me, one and only, and can i ask, with all due respect commander, what the flying fuck is going on?" i tried to restrain my panic, but it came all out in a shout on the last part.

"clarks - Ok, rett, You Need To Get Out Of There. Now!" 

"what, why?"

"Don't Ask Questions! That's An Order,"her voice was cut off by a sheer scream as the ship turned sharply again, sending me flying onto one the beds. the medbay never had the comfiest beds but on times like these, beggars cant be chosers. her voice cut in again. "rett!!" she screamed. "Get Out Of There Now!! Now!! Engine Three Is About To Explode!!" 

her audio cut off again.

oh shit.

i stumbled through the metal door of the room and into the dimly lit hallways of the U.S.S. Asteria. the red emergency lights were on as it the warning signal blared into my pounding eardrums as i scrambled hand, knee and foot down the hallway. the entire ship rattled beneath my feet. a crumbling was felt beneath me as i scrambled up the last steps through another metal doorway and two hands pulled me through. a large crushing boom! was heard behind me as i fell onto my knees and i could feel the heat on my back as antohrr stronger pair of hands pulled me somewhere else and barricaded the door.

i sat on my hands and knees, panting, my heart racing loudly in my ears. perspiration trickled down my forehead as i looked onto a blurry face. a mass of red hair and dark skin and she grinned wildly at me.

"That shit was wild, clarkson. You really pulled a fast one on that you fuckin loser." 

Another voice came from the blurry distance, more calculating and precise. "Hmm, I would say more of a too close for comfort call. Like fucking really, Evans was yelling at you to move and you just had to sit there like 'doi, im rett clarkson and i speak in all lower caps like a heathen' and not move a fucking muscle until the last minute. Come on, when someone says for you to evacuate on a goddamn spacecraft, you better fucking evacuate--" 

i let out a cough, swallowing my vomit.  "s- sol i really appreciate your commentary but please, can you tell me, what the fuck is going on?" 

sol sighed. "Ok, Clarkson, since it is obvious to everyone but you of course, engine numero maldito tres blew up and Commander Evans is trying to get us back on course, but that is kinda fucking hard without a third engine because we are casually traversing through asteroid belt right now. Did I boil it down enough for you?" 

i breathed in heavily, my vision clearing and looked at her. "yes you have. thank you," i mocked. she hmphed, crossing her arms, her grey-purple hair bobbing with her head. i adjusted my glasses and looked around.

currently we were in a large circular room with a glass dome covering it. outside you could see hunks of rock whizzing past, before a background of multicoloured stars.

i exhaled, my hands still shaking. "well, it looks like the commanders got us back on--"

a large explosion came from the westernmost tunnel.

"Oh fuckin hell, rett, you just had the jinx us--"

a man came flying through, a large blue and white scarf trailing away off of his neck, scorched at the tips. he looked at us panickedly and shouted:

"engine one, down. Xero is offline. We need to make it to the escape pods -- now." 

"Wait, escape? What about our mission--" a terrible scraping noise cut her off as an asteroid drifted against the domed glass roof, cracking it slightly.

"forget our mission!" the man yelled. "we need our lives, alright?"

another ear piercing scraping sound.

"Ceece, what about xero? Are they goin to be ok?" the red haired lady asked.

Cecil looked off behind him, into the red flames from which he escaped from."no -- no they are not, but thats besides the point, we can mourn them later. but right now, James, we have to get to the cockpit--" 

"do you guys ever think about how bad the word cockpit is--" i started, panickedly joking.

"Clarkson, now is not the time," Cecil narrowed his eyes at me and I backed away, and in that moment the entire spaceship rattled as another asteroid grazed it, and a large crack placed on the glass above, spreading quicker every second.

he widened his eyes. "hurry!" he yelled, dashing through the northernmost exit. i was the last through the door. a sharp shattering noise came down behind us as i barricaded the door behind me and never looked back.

desperate hands and desperate feet crawled through the narrow hallway, quickly twist turning with the ship and hearing the horrifying booms and scrapes from all around until we reached a barricaded off area with a tall woman with orange hair desperately packing a bag full of essentials. she threw the bag over her shoulder.

"Head Count!" she yelled, and quickly counted how many of us were with her and sighed with relief when we were all there.

"Ok," she put her hands together. "We Dont Have Much Time But I Want To Say--"

a giant asteroid hit the glass windshield of the cockpit, cracking it all alone. Evans looked at us, her eyebrows raised, and eyes widened.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" she ushered us into a little tunnel leading to the pod. the pod was lit with dim red lights as she frantically punched in the directions and closed the door behind us. the rattling increased as the asteroids pelted us from all around, as the pod began its sixty second countdown.

5

"Come On! Come On!" evans yelled as it counted down.

4

the breaking of glass was heard on the other side of the door.

3

the entire ship rattled as the engine fired up.

2

james screamed loudly and another asteroid pelted the station.

1

explosions were heard from down below, catching slowly up to us.

0

the pod shot off from the bay, the mother ship combusting into first colours of red, gold and yellows in the cold void of space until there was nothing but more debris in this debris filled belt. Evans looked towards it and let out a sigh, and put her head between her legs, quietly crying as we watched it all be destroyed.

my hands were shaking as i looked forwards. onto the space before us and onto uncertainty, until a crash was heard from the side and all was suddenly black.

=+= 

**Author's Note:**

> oof originally posted on wattpad so dont mind the small word count :/   
> ill fix the pacing issues on the second draft when im looking over it but id like criticism if you'd please <3 
> 
> tell me what you think! ill have the next few chapters up soon <3


End file.
